


Will U'r Be My Valentine?

by adenactuary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Lovely, Lovers, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Teenagers, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenactuary/pseuds/adenactuary
Summary: Cuối cùng thì lễ Tình Nhân cũng đã đến! Vậy nhưng Will Solace vẫn chưa có bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào cho thấy cậu ấy sẽ tặng quà cho Nico D Angelo. Nico sẽ phải làm gì đây?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	Will U'r Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Mystic98 (aka Clowreed, ADEN)  
> Fandom: Percy Jackson. Will Solace/Nico Di Angelo  
> Genre: Boy Love, Slash, Supernatural, Fantasy.  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Fic có chứa yếu tố BL.  
> Disclaimer: Tuyến nhân vật trong truyện thuộc về tác giả Rick Riordan. Xin cảm ơn bác vì đã tạo ra một thế giới tuyệt diệu cho thanh niên trên khắp thế giới.
> 
> Summary: Vậy là cuối cùng ngày Valetine cũng đã đến! Vậy nhưng Will Solace vẫn chưa có bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào cho thấy cậu ấy sẽ tặng quà cho Nico D Angelo.
> 
> Nico sẽ phải làm gì đây?

Có rất nhiều điều mà Nico thích ở Will. Thứ nhất, cậu ấy rất đẹp trai. Quả không hổ danh là con trai của Apollo, khác hẳn so với cậu, dù cho cái sự "đen tối" mà tụi Nerd hay nói về Hades và những đứa con của ông đều sai trật lất hết cả!

Thứ hai, Will có một tấm lòng rất nhân hậu, Flower Boy, chàng thơ của toàn bộ trại con lai Apollo. Mọi người phải thấy mặt của tụi nó khi thấy cảnh cậu kéo Will sang một bên rồi tặng cho cậu ấy một nụ hôn kẹo ngọt đến sâu cả răng! Ha ha, Joke On You! Will Is Mine! Cậu muốn nói to câu ấy cho cả thế giới biết. Đúng rồi, Will là chàng trai của tôi đấy! Của riêng mình tôi chứ không thuộc về bất kỳ ai khác cả. My One&Only. Mặt trời của Nico. Ánh sáng của Nico.

Thứ ba, Will là một người hôn rất giỏi. Chỉ vậy thôi cũng đã đủ khiến Nico hạnh phúc rồi. Từ bé đến giờ, cậu chưa từng hôn bất cứ ai. Người ta sợ cậu hơn là yêu cậu, và thường tìm cách lảnh tránh khi thấy cậu muốn "mở lòng" mình. Nhưng Will thì không! Cậu ấy tiến vào thế giới đen tối của Nico bằng một nụ hôn, cùng thứ ánh sáng có thể khiến cho mặt trời xấu hổ mà lủi xuống. Lần đầu tiên hôn Will, Nico có thể nếm được vị của sự hạnh phúc, tình yêu, chút ngượng ngùng, nhiệt huyết tuổi trẻ và kẹo bạc hà! Will nói, vì cậu ấy sợ rằng Nico sẽ cảm thấy ngại nếu như ngửi trúng bất kỳ thứ mùi khó chịu nào có trong miệng của Will. Thật ngốc làm sao, Will. Cậu vẫn luôn tuyệt vời mà. Và bật mí nhé, khi hai ta hôn nhau, Will không phải là người duy nhất "chuẩn bị" đâu!

Và còn rất, rất nhiều điều nữa về Will khiến cho cậu "đổ rầm rầm"! Vậy nhưng, vẫn có một điều mà Nico không thích ở Will nhất: cậu ấy dành quá nhiều thời gian của mình cho người khác thay vì cho bản thân!

Đồng hồ báo thức điểm tới tận ba tiếng chuông mới thấy Will tắt đi. "Dậy thôi ngài-ngái-ngủ. Mr. Chiron mà biết cậu ở đây là sẽ không vui lắm đâu!"

Từ trong chăn, Nico ngó đầu dậy rồi dụi dụi vào ngực Will. Ừ thì cậu đã phá luật, nhưng mà cũng tại vì cậu yêu Will quá mà thôi. Mái tóc màu vàng hạt dẻ của Will lấp lánh dưới ánh nắng chiếu qua khung cửa sổ, tương phản với đôi môi cong vút hình trái tim cùng sống mũi cao và thẳng của cậu ấy. "Thôi mà Will." Cậu vừa nói vừa ngáp. Hai bên má của cậu đỏ ủng, lấm tấm tàn nhang. Mái tóc của cậu rối tung lên vì ma sát với chiếc gối lông mềm mại trong phòng của Will. Với gương mặt ngái ngủ, cậu thả chân xuống giường rồi vươn vai, ngắm nhìn Will mặc quần áo.

Cơ thể Will thật đẹp... À không không! Không phải là hai người họ đã... làm gì đó “xấu xa” vào tối hôm qua đâu! Will mặc quần áo bởi vì trước khi đi ngủ, cậu ấy chỉ mặc độc một chiếc áo phông xấu xí có in dòng chữ: Would You Be My Ganymede? cùng chiếc quần xà lỏn có màu xanh nước biển đậm thôi à!

Còn Nico thì ăn mặc kín đáo hơn. Đồ ngủ với áo Pyjama đen chấm bi. So với Will, bộ quần áo ngủ của cậu trông thật chẳng khác gì đồ của một đứa trẻ con!

Nhưng cũng vì thế mà Nico biết được rằng nhiệt độ cơ thể của Will ấm hơn mình rất nhiều. Tay của cậu ấy lúc nào cũng rực lửa hệt như ánh mặt trời vậy! "Mình không nghĩ là Mr. Chiron biết chúng ta ở đây đâu. Ý mình là, có lẽ bây giờ ông ấy vẫn đang bú khú rượu chè ở đâu đó..."

Mà đúng là như vậy! Hôm qua trại con lai có tổ chức tiệc mừng nữ thần Athena đã chiến thắng con quái Gorgon khi ả định tấn công lên đỉnh Olympus. Với tụi nhà Athena, buổi tối hôm qua thật chẳng khác gì một bữa pạt-ty điên cuồng. Những đứa con lai nhà Athena khoác lên mình những bộ giáp chiến đấu bằng đồng như rực sáng lên dưới ánh lửa trại; tay lăm lằm cầm đủ loại cung tên, giáo mác và đao kiếm. Một đứa trong trại Athena sẽ phải đóng vai nữ chúa Gorgon, đeo lên mặt mình một chiếc mặt nạ xấu xí được làm từ da rắn đã khô lại sau nhiều năm sử dụng."Họ chuẩn bị đánh nhau đấy." Will cười với Nico. Cậu có nhìn thấy Anabeth không? Cậu ấy được chọn làm Athena đó! Sẽ vui lắm cho coi!"

“Tất nhiên là Anabeth sẽ được chọn làm Athena rồi! Còn ai xứng đáng hơn chứ!?” Nico cười lớn. “Cậu ấy sẽ không bao giờ bỏ lỡ mấy trò này đâu.” Rồi Will ngồi sát lại gần Nico, đầu tựa lên vai cậu. "Nico nè, chị Bianca thế nào rồi?"

"Chị ấy ổn!" Nhắc đến Bianca, trái tim của Nico bỗng dưng nhói lên đau đớn. "Ở dưới đó với Hades cũng không tệ. Cơ mà ông bô nhà mình tính khí cũng bất thường nên..."

Will xoa đầu Nico rồi vén tóc cậu lên. Không hiểu sao nước mắt của cậu cứ chảy ra không ngừng. "Đừng lo Sunshine." Will hôn lên mắt cậu. "Đã có tớ ở đây rồi mà!"

"Ừ..."

"Tụi mình có thể biến khỏi đây được không?" Will hớn hở nói. "Dù sao cũng sắp đến màn chán nhất rồi. Hay là Nico về phòng mình đi!? Tất nhiên, chỉ cần chúng ta giữ bí mật với Mr. Chiron là được!"

Và Will dắt Nico về phòng của cậu ấy. Trong ánh đèn lờ mờ, hai người họ hôn nhau và nắm tay, buôn đủ mọi chuyện từ trên trời dưới biển rồi cùng chìm vào trong giấc ngủ ngọt ngào. "Tớ yêu cậu, Nico!" Will hôn lên trán Nico rồi với tay tắt hết đèn đi, để lại bóng tối vĩnh hằng phủ lên khắp căn phòng. Giữa lòng tăm tối, Nico nằm cuộn tròn người lại trong sự an toàn tuyệt đối và rúc đầu vào trong vòng tay cùng bờ ngực đầy rắn rỏi, nam tính của Will Solace. Cậu đã không còn sợ bóng tối và sự cô độc nữa, bởi lẽ cậu đã có những người bạn tuyệt vời luôn sát cánh ở bên mình! Và hơn hết là, cậu đã có Will. Will của riêng mình cậu. Ôi Will Solace, mặt trời của Nico, ngọn lửa của Nico!

“Hôm nay Will định làm gì?”  
”À thì.” Will trả lờ cậu với thái độ dửng dưng. “Ở trại Apollo đang có người bị thương. Tớ cần phải giúp họ.”

Đó là lý do vì sao mà Nico ghét việc Will quá quan tâm đến người khác. Bởi lẽ, hôm nay là ngày Valentine cơ mà! Đúng ra, hai người họ sẽ phải có một ngày lễ tình nhân vui vẻ bên nhau, uống sô-ca-nóng và trò chuyện suốt đem dưới ánh trăng huyền bí, phản chiếu những tia bạc lấp lánh xuống dưới lòng sông Long Island. Ôi Will ngốc nghếch, cậu có biết hôm nay là ngày gì không hả?

“À ừm Will này, hôm nay cậu có biết là ngày gì không?”

”Ừm, không! Tớ không biết. Mà chắc cũng không phải sinh nhật của Nico đâu nhỉ, vì chính tay tớ đã tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật cho cậu từ tháng trước rồi mà!”

Đúng là lời nguyền của Aphrodite mà! Nico cảm thấy nhói ở trong tim, cứ như thể thần Eros đã bắn nhầm một mũi tên bằng đồng xuyên qua lồng ngực của cậu vậy!

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Nhìn thấy gương mặt đầy thất vọng của Nico, Will vội lo lắng hỏi. “Cậu cảm thấy không khỏe ở đâu à?”

”Will đúng là đồ ngốc mà…” Nico di Angelo đập đầu xuống bàn cái bộp. “Cậu ấy còn chẳng còn biết lễ Tình Nhân là gì!”

Thalia ái ngại nhìn Nico. Trên tay cô đang cầm một hộp sô-cô-la có hình một con thỏ. “À thì, có thể Will không chú ý đến ngày tháng thôi. Bồ biết là cậu ấy luôn bận bịu trong trạm xá mà!”

“Bồ thì ngon rồi! Được mấy đứa bên trại Aprodite ái mộ tặng hẳn cho mấy hộp sô-cô-la cơ mà. Còn người yêu tui thì… ” Nico tỏ vẻ u sầu, mặt mũi tối sầm lại hệt như lúc mà cậu thấy Annabeth and Percy nắm tay nhau lần đầu tiên. “A, đúng là quái quỷ mà! Hai bồ có thể thôi không ‘hú hí’ trước mặt tui được không?”

Annabeth nở nụ cười ngoác đến tận mang tai. “Ôi bạn tôi! Bồ phải biết rằng anh Frank và chị Hazel của bồ đang vui vẻ hạnh phúc ở bên trại con lai Jupiter, còn tui và Percy thì sắp sửa có một bước chuyển biến mới trong chuyện tình cảm! Cậu không thể ghét người ta chỉ vì người ta đang yêu được. Việc bạn trai bồ có EQ thấp đâu có liên quan gì đến tụi này. Với cả nói nhỏ luôn nhé, Percy cũng chẳng có EQ cao đến mức tự động biết tặng quà cho tui vào hôm Valentine đâu Nico ạ!”

“Thế mà ngày xưa tui đã từng ‘cảm nắng’ cậu ta đấy!” Nico trề môi nhìn Percy, hiện đang bị Annabeth lườm bằng ánh mắt kiểu: I'm Judging You! “Nhưng mà tránh vỏ dưa thì gặp vỏ dừa. Nhiễm tưởng đã thoát khỏi một chàng có EQ thấp rồi, ai ngờ cuối cùng lại gặp phải một chàng khác EQ còn thấp hơn!”

“Thì khi đó tui cũng tưởng là bồ ‘có ý’ với mình còn gì! Vậy là chúng ta hòa. Percy, Thalia, hai người nói gì đi chứ!” Annabeth đứng dậy khỏi bàn. “Dù sao thì hôm nay cũng là ngày lễ Tình Nhân, nữ thần Aprodite sẽ không vui đâu nếu như phát hiện ra có một người không được bạn trai tặng quà vì…”

”Đổ bể hết kế hoạch rồi!” Thalia vỗ vỗ trán. “Percy, cậu nói gì đi…”

Percy chối đẩy đẩy, giãy nảy lên như đỉa phải vôi. “Ai mà biết được. Nico sẽ không bao giờ đi xin xỏ Aprodite đâu! Cả tớ cũng thế, bởi mấy cái trò nghịch ngợm tày đình của tụi mình giờ đã “nổi tiếng” khắp chốn Olympus rồi!”

Nico cúi gằm mặt xuống bàn. Percy chuyển qua bá vai cậu. “Thôi nào Nico…” Percy nói chuyện bằng một chất giọng mềm mại, dỗ dành. Không cần nhìn lên cũng biết là Percy đang ném về phía Thalia và Annabeth ánh nhìn cầu cứu. “Được rồi, vậy thì tụi mình đến gặp Will đi.”

“Hả?” Nico ngồi bật dậy. Mặt mũi đỏ lựng như trái cà chua chín. “Không… không được. Chúng ta không thể làm thế được! Cậu ấy ắt hẳn sẽ ngượng lắm, với cả tớ cũng thực lòng muốn Will tự mình nhận ra hôm nay là ngày quan trọng như thế nào…”

“Và để bồ ngồi ủ dột như miếng bánh mỳ khô nhúng nước cho đến cuối ngày hả?” Thalia kéo Nico đứng dậy. “Đi…” Percy tiếp lời. “Nếu như cậu ta đã không nhận ra hôm nay là ngày Valetine, thì cậu sẽ phải có trách nhiệm nói cho cậu ta biết!” Percy và Annabeth cùng đồng thanh. Sau cùng, chỉ còn mỗi Annabeth cất lời. “Nếu như tình đã không chạy theo mình, thì mình phải chạy theo tình. Lạy thần thánh, mẹ tớ mà biết được chuyện này thì thể nào các cậu cũng sẽ bị cười cho đến chết!”

Rồi cả bọn cùng kéo đến trạm xá. Ở trại con lai, có một trạm xá nhỏ được Will Solace dựng lên ở gần khu vực Cabin. Nico bước vào bên trong. Lòng cậu rối bời và cảm thấy sợ hãi trước bầu không khí yên lặng đến đáng sợ ở bên trong trạm xá…

Từ đằng sau, Percy đột nhiên chồm dậy, tóm lấy tay Nico rồi đẩy người cậu sang phía Annabeth. Thalia đã biến mất từ lúc nào, còn Nico thì bị choáng bởi “đòn tấn công” đột ngột của Annabeth và Percy.

”Mấy bồ làm gì thế?” Nico hét lớn, cố gắng giẫy giụa khỏi cánh tay nặng như cùm của Percy Jackson. “Dừng lại, bộ mấy bồ bị điên hết rồi hả?”

Và ngay lập tức những tấm rèm cửa màu đen được hạ xuống. Thalia mỉm cười bước vào bên trong trạm xá cùng chị Hazel, Jackson Grace và anh Frank. Ở bên ngoài cửa sổ, Nico chợt nhận ra rằng có hàng trăm ánh mắt đang dõi theo cậu! Gương mặt của ai cũng vui vẻ hạnh phúc, và lấp lánh dưới ánh nắng màu vàng mật ong giống hệt như thể….

Will Solace!

“Chúc mừng lễ tình nhân, Nico.”

Will bế thốc người cậu lên từ phía đằng sau. Percy nháy mắt với Will rồi kéo Annabeth sang một bên. “Mắc bẫy rồi nhé! Chúc mừng lễ Valentine.” Nói đoạn, Percy ngay lập tức đặt lên môi Annabeth một nụ hôn trong tiếng hò reo tán thường của mọi người!

Nico vòng tay qua người Will và ôm lấy Will thật chặt. Cậu bật khóc trong hạnh phúc, rồi chợt nhận ra rằng: Will Solace vẫn, đang và sẽ mãi là ánh sáng của cuộc đời cậu - thứ ánh sáng lộng lẫy và tuyệt đẹp đến mức Nico không thể nào miêu tả được thành lời.

**_”I Love You, Nico Di Angelo! Will you be my Valentine?”_ **

**_Yes! The anwer is yes, Will Solace! Light Of My Life, Fire Of My Loins!_ **

**_Yes, I love you!_ **

**_Always._**


End file.
